Collide
by Shades of amber
Summary: Oh the places the TARDIS will take you. AmyJames -complete-


"Honestly!" she practically screeched in irritation. She glared at the new guy she just ran into. "Yes. Who are you and how are you able to be here?" he pressed on.

"Amy Pond and I'm not quite sure how I ended up here," she trailed off thoughtfully.

She looked over to the doctor questioningly. "Well um the TARDIS had break down and landed us in a non-human school," he tried his best to explain to his temperamental friend.

She glared at him. She took a deep breath and turned to the boy with messy black hair. "So are you going to help us here and lead us to your headmaster?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. He snapped out of his temporary daze caused by the fiery-haired girl that just appeared out of thin air in front of him. Along with some other guy sadly.

James lead the two to Dumbledore's office. He murmured the password, just incase the two were working for "you-know-who." You could never be to cautious.

It opened and they saw Dumbledore in his office. "James how may I help you?" he asked genuinely confused. "We have random stranger appearing in thin air with blue boxes," James said.

Amy glared at him. "It's not a blue box! It's a TARDIS! Get it right!" she exclaimed from behind James. Dumbledore's eyes darted behind James and saw the doctor and Amy standing there awkwardly.

"James you may leave. I'll take care of the two." James nodded and left without another word. Amy couldn't help but have her eyes linger on the 17 year old boy that left the room.

She turned to the other two in the room and focused on the words they were saying. Doctor was now explaining to this "Dumbledore," about the mishap they had that landed them here.

"Well I don't think we need you guys as students. So I guess you guys are just lodgers that are visiting the school," Dumbledore smiled and he had twinkling eyes hidden behind his half-moon spectacles.

Amy felt breathless and just nodded silently.

They left, Amy was ready to go back to the lake she showed up at. But the doctor stopped her suddenly.

"What?" she asked, snapping out of her daze. "Come on," he said dragging her the opposite direction she desired to go in. She held her ground and stared at him. "You go, I wanna go explore," she said, letting her fingers seep through his and turning to leave in the other direction as he stared at her retreating form.

Amy had gone back to the lake and saw the same boy there but with friends this time. She went to a lone part of the lake and set herself down on the ground to just stare out at the lake.

The boy must've noticed her, because next thing you know. He was coming to sit down right next to her. "Hey stranger," he said. She looked over at him. "I never got your name-" Amy trailed off inquiringly. "James. James Potter," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you James," she said smiling slightly. "So are you going to be here a while?" James inquired, sounding almost shy. Which surprised Amy actually.

"Not sure, but I'll be here for the next couple days at least," she shrugged. "Well I hope I can be seeing more of you," he un-modestly flirted with her. "What if I don't want to?" Amy queried hypothetically. "Oh darling I know you will. I'm James," he smirked cockily. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Eh Potter have a thing for red-heads don't you?" a voice came from behind them. Amy stopped and saw a boy about James' age come up behind him. "Shut up Padfoot, Lily's with Moony now. I'm over that," he glared at the intruder.

"Whatever you say Prongs. Who is the lovely lady anyway?" he nodded towards Amy. "Amy Pond," Amy spoke for herself. He turned to her and laid on a thick supposed charming smirk.

"Sirius Black," Amy's brows furrowed from the sound of the name.

"Nice to meet you," Amy replied calmly. "Well I'll leave you two alone," Sirius ran off quickly from the glare that James was giving him.

James turned back to Amy and smirked. "Soo," he queried. "I have to get going!" Amy said quickly. She leant over and pecked him on the cheek. "See you around," she said her goodbye and left James to his thoughts.

Amy ran off in a tizzy. She took a deep calming breath. Oh the places the TARDIS will take you, Amy thought jokingly to herself.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: Colorful mind by Broken Iris<strong>_


End file.
